speak to me silently
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: I could see it in his eyes, everything they had ever done to him. All the evidence was there just hidden within those chocolate brown eyes that cried out silently to me. Part of The Firm's July 09 Prompt Challenge


**Summary: **I could see it in his eyes, everything they had ever done to him. All the evidence was there just hidden within those chocolate brown eyes that cried out silently to me. Part of The Firm's July 09 Prompt Challenge

**A/N: this story was inspired by The Firm's July prompt. Originally this story is a much longer promptshot, but I decided to cut it to where it is now because it was a fitting ending. There is an extended version of this story which will be posted by August 2009.**

**Speak to Me Silently**

I could see it in his eyes, everything they had ever done to him. All the evidence was there just hidden within those chocolate brown eyes that cried out silently to me. That screamed out to me. At the rate he was being pushed he wasn't going to last much longer. He would breakdown but this time I think he knew. He knew that this time there wouldn't be anyone there to pick up the pieces for. He knew that they were going to sacrifice him for their own agenda. It disgusts me. That is why I have decided that I shall…relive MI6 of Alex Rider.

_7 hours earlier_

The building I am infiltrating is exactly 4 stories with a basement, rotation of 4 guards on each floor with a shift of 2 at a time every 2 hours, 5 completely soundproof suites to a floor, the exception of the ground floor, with a fire escape connecting to each room leaving the 3 other exits; front, back and roof. I am currently on the roof of a neighboring building; there is a about a 3 foot jump to the other roof. I go over what I know of Alex's situation as I wait for the guards to shift; ok so Alex is being kept on the third floor his room is the only with specified guards, 2 to be exact, is hand cuffed, drugged and was the only room whose windows were bared shut and the only unoccupied rooms were currently on the fourth floor. Okay so the plan is to wait for the shift change on the roof and knock out the guard, get rid of/ knock out all the guards on the third and fourth floor, exit through the fire escape on the fourth floor and down into the sewer, travel to my waiting car, then off to the airport into my private jet. Time limit: 2 hours, plan: foolproof; I am good to go.

I hear the guards shifting so I clear my thoughts away and focus on the task at hand as I mentally check off my weapons: two Standard G17s with automatic silencers on each hip, two magazine refills, a wristband set of 40 paralyzing needles, two double bladed kodachi swords strapped to my back and four hira-shurikens and four daggers one of each placed on my forearms and shins. Normally I would chooses between the swords and guns, always bringing my hira-shurikens and daggers (which are poison tipped), but I am hoping, after I give Alex the counterdrug that he will be coherent enough to operate my Glocks.

As soon as the guards back is turned I jump over to the other roof and silent as the grave pull a paralyzing needle. With a minor flick of the wrist the needle finds its way to the guard's neck and he immediately collapses. Aware that he will be out of commission for 2 and a half hours; I stealthily creep my way into the building, pulling more needles I quickly send one into each guard I encounter as I make my way toward the stairs; having mentally kept count the I had paralyzed four guards I then make my way to Alex. Having once again paralyzed all of the guards except the two at Alex's door I peer from my spot behind a corner; determining the best course of action I decide to paralyze both men as well. Doing a quick search for a key to the door I am annoyed to find it absent; picking the lock with my kit that's been stashed in my pocket. Opening the door cautiously I quickly enter and close it behind me; withdrawing my Glock from its holster and flicking off the safety. Following the sounds of ragged breathing and a whip cracking I find myself in front of a slightly ajar door.

Inside Alex's hands were shackled to the wall high enough so his feet barely brushed the floor, he was facing a wall and was completely naked. Wounds from the whipping and previous ones bled freely, staining his to thin, emaciated and pale body. Beneath the blood I could barely make out the various other wounds, bruises, knife inflicted cuts and horribly discolored bruises, which were hidden by crusted old blood. Though what really caught my attention was the tattoo mark rested on the small of his back. It was about two inches in diameter with wording that circled a hieroglyph that stood out against his pale flesh. As soon as I made out the glyph I saw red and before the bastard could bring the whip down on Alex again I shoved the door open, swiftly aimed my Glock and pumped his head full of bullets. Growling and muttering I kicked the body out of my way with my foot.

Approaching the teenage boy strung up by his wrists I calmed down and assessed the current problem, Alex. Shooting the chains they immediately snapped and fell and with them poor Alex. Catching him, before he could crash to the floor, I laid him gently on the floor and immediately injected him with the counter drug. Waiting for it to take affect I stole the pants and shirt off the guy I had shot in the head and quickly slipped the pants on Alex. His eyes began to flutter open as I was ripping up the shirt, for makeshift bandages, hearing his barely audible whimpers of pain I saw him look up at me in confusion.

"Look you don't know me and I don't know you. Just know I am here to rescue you okay?"

I saw his look of disbelief and he was about to speak but I cut him off.

"I don't care if you believe me or not but I am rescuing you and we gotta go so you can questions later okay?"

He nodded.

Putting my hand to his head I swore viciously as I snatched my hand back from his feverish skin and sat him up, "good. Now how much pain are you in? Can you walk, run… fight?"

"Don't know if I can walk or run. Definitely can't fight," he rasped as I bandaged his torso to stop the bleeding and left dislocated shoulder from shifting.

"Okay here take these," I held out a two white tablets.

He looked wearily and any other time I would have been fine with it but right now we had a time limit.

Shoving them into his hand I hauled him up to his feet, "they're for your fever and pain. Can you handle a standard G17?"

After dry swallowing the pills he nodded; wordlessly handing him one of my Glocks and a spare magazine I motioned for him to follow me.

Without incident we made it to the fourth floor, down the fire escape and into the sewer. As we approached the car I noticed Alex beginning to lag behind and knew at once that his injuries were catching up to him.

Finally we made it to the car.

Getting into the driver's seat I rolled down the passenger side window, "Get in."

Looking apprehensive, tense and jumpy he climbed into the car.

"Wise decision," I muttered as I sped down the road with no regard for the traffic lights and sounds. Making a sudden sharp left I instructed Alex to hand me a device that was stored under his seat, pulling it out I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes before they were clouded by confusion once again. Stretching out my hand I silently asked for the detonator, bringing the car to a sudden halt I got out of the car and motioned for him to follow me. I had stopped the car on a forgotten dirt road that led to the top of a large hill giving a view of the city valley below. Sitting on the grassy knoll in front of the car I pointed to a building silently asking if he knew what I was pointing to; all the while fiddling with my detonator. Not lifting my head I heard his breath catch in his throat, before he spoke emotionlessly.

"Yes," I motioned with my hand for him to elaborate, still keeping my head down, "that is where I was held captive."

Finally looking up at him, we caught each other's gaze and for a while we just stared. Silently we assessed one another, finding things that made us so alike and yet so different, it was here that we understood each other like no one ever had, would or could. Not breaking our gaze I held out the detonator to Alex; I knew that he knew exactly what it was for and what it meant. Cocking his head to the side he gently took it from my hands; mimicking him I cocked my head as well. Suddenly a small smile broke out onto his face and right then and there I decided that I liked his smile. A small smile of my own broke out and it was then the he pushed the button, and we both heard the resounding boom of an explosion in the distance. We never saw the thick ominous black smoke that snaked across the sky that was painted with the macabre colors of the blood red sun that slowly rose in the sky. All we ever saw was the play of the red orange tint of colors play and splash against each other's features as our gazes never wavered.


End file.
